Kingdom Hearts Search for a Girls Father
by BB.HF
Summary: A girl is trying to find her father. All she has is a picture, but the bad thing is that you can only see his hair. She picks up friends and enemies on her way.
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts Part 1  
  
Prologue  
  
This is a story about a girl who is searching to find her father. She has blonde hair and blue eyes that have a mysterious glow.  
  
She meets up with many other characters in the story. The story starts 14 years in the past, at the girl's sad birth.  
  
A woman is lying in a bed with her husband. She is in labor with her soon to be daughter; she squeezes her husband's hand through the pain. He winces in her tight grip, but, doesn't want to show her that she is hurting him. Finally all is over, and the baby is brought to see her mother and father.  
  
"She is beautiful, is she not Cloud?" his wife asked.  
  
"She is beautiful like her mother but she looks like me Aeris." Cloud said with his first sign of sympathy shown in a few years.  
  
All of a sudden the doctor came over; he showed a look of sadness. He the said, "Mr. Strife, I need a word with you."  
  
Cloud slowly walked over to him and replied, "Yes doctor, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news but Aeris is going to die soon, due to difficulties of your daughter's birth. She only has a few minutes."  
  
Cloud walked over to see Aeris breathing a little faster than usual. All Cloud could do was say, "So what are we going to call her?"  
  
"We shall call her.......Miyu......" Aeris said with her last breath. Cloud looked at her. He bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood. His wife, his friend just left him with a new born baby in his life to take care of.  
  
A girl was walking down the not–so-safe streets of Midgar. She then took out a picture of what looked like a man. All you could see of him was his hair.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"No you can't take a picture Miyu. You know I don't like them." Cloud said sternly.  
  
"But it will be the only picture I would have of you." Miyu sniffed.  
  
"No you can...." Miyu snapped the camera in Cloud's face before he could finish. His hand was in front of his face so you couldn't see him.  
  
"DAD YOU RUINED IT!!!" Miyu cried while her father slowly faded away from her thoughts.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
"Why did you leave me? Damn it I hate you father. I can't even see your face."  
  
A boy walked up to Miyu. He was accompanied by a 28 year old man with short silver hair and grey eyes. She looked up and quickly bowed.  
  
"Master Sephiroth." She said quickly, "Sorry for being out so late. How shall I be punished?"  
  
Sephiroth looked down at her and gave her permission to stand. She quickly stood up, not wanting him to get angry.  
  
"There is to be no punishment. "he said coldly.  
  
"Thank you Master Sephiroth. Who is the young Master though?"  
  
The boy looked at Miyu. His blue eyes sparkling around the dull lifeless area.  
  
"I'm Riku." He held out his hand.  
  
Miyu shook his hand and replied," Nice to meet you Master Riku. I'm Miyu. Well goodnight."  
  
As she ran off his voice rang through her ears. But as she was running back to the orphanage she lived in something else was buzzing around in her head, something she couldn't believe. Sephiroth had let her off, without a punishment.  
  
"Heh, I see you came out of the slums without a punishment. Didn't you Miyu?" asked a girl with black hair with silver streaks. Her grey eyes showed no emotions.  
  
"Hey Alex, yeah Master Sephiroth let me off. It is strange though, there was another master there. His name is Master Riku. Just take the master off though, he seemed really nice. Well I'm off to bed night."  
  
Alex and Miyu went off to bed as something else was happening not to far away. People were coming from all over.  
  
"Welcome to Midgar. Most of you have heard about the new plan." it was Sephiroth, "We are now to look for my daughter and..."  
  
"Sora." Riku finished, "It has been said that there are supposed to be new people coming to this sorry place. They should be here in a few days, for I have seen them myself."  
  
"So that is why you called us here?" asked a man with blonde hair, "To tell us that some kid is coming, is he such a threat?"  
  
"Yes he is, he wields the keyblade." replied Riku coldly. 


	2. Kingdom Hearts Part 2

Kingdom Hearts Part 2  
  
"Sigh the same crap we had to eat last night." Miyu didn't like eating the same stuff five nights in a row, "HOW CAN YOU EAT THAT STUFF ALEX?!?!?!?!"  
  
Alex seemed to enjoy eating the same nasty looking sandwiches and chips. Alex didn't even stop eating and replied, "It's good.eat I love the sandwiches!"  
  
After eating dinner the orphans had to go to bed. Alex and Miyu stayed up writing in their diaries.  
  
'This is what happened...'Miyu thought,' Master Sephiroth let me off, he never lets anyone off. That's what plagues my mind, he shouldn't of let me off. Master Sephiroth himself shouldn't be outside that late. But then again he had a boy with him. He is to be called Master Riku to us in the orphanage. It's the rule I guess. Well time to go to bed. Night.'  
  
"You're actually writing in that thing? You should realize that Master Sephiroth reads those things." Alex said in a cautioned voice.  
  
"He does. He has been reading this thing the whole time?!?!?! NO, HE HAS READ EVERYTHING HOW I HAVE A PICTURE OF MY FATHER, HOW I NEVER KNEW MY MOTHER BECAUSE SHE DIED!!!!!! HOW I THINK THAT SOMETHING IS GOING ON IN THIS CITY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yawn Calm down, it's no big deal. Unless you wrote about....."  
  
The door was slowly opening, so Alex and Miyu quickly went into their beds and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Alex mouthed 'Master Sephiroth and another boy.'  
  
Miyu's eyes widened, she then quickly mouthed, 'Master Riku is the boy.'  
  
Sephiroth was making his daily check throughout the room. He opened up drawers, looked through wardrobes. Then in the drawers in between Miyu and Alex he found Miyu's dairy lying open. Miyu was thinking 'Huh oh no if he sees what I wrote tonight I'll be killed for sure!!!!'  
  
Sephiroth just read it, laid it back down how it was, and looked at Miyu. Riku looked at what Sephiroth was doing.  
  
"What is wrong? This girl can't be...."  
  
Sephiroth solemnly nodded and they walked out the room. Alex and Miyu got out of bed when they heard their footsteps die off. Alex gave Miyu a weird look. "What was that all about?" Alex asked, "Who can't you be?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Alex. Let's just get some sleep."  
  
Sephiroth and Riku walked through tall black doors and saw everyone watching them as they walked in.  
  
"So what did you figure out tonight?" asked the blonde haired man, "Anything interesting?"  
  
Sephiroth took a long heavy sigh and finally said,"We found her. This girl we've been looking for is here. But this is stupid. I should've realized it, that she was here this whole time. GOD DAMN IT!!"  
  
Sephiroth hit the table in anger. Riku walked around to the black chair that he sat at. "Maybe she doesn't realize that he is near her. Maybe the darkness has reached her and she will forget?"  
  
"For our sake I hope it did."  
  
Next morning  
  
Miyu and Alex were fighting the darkness, the shadows. They were having a bit of trouble; every time they attacked their weapons went right through. Alex looked at Miyu, Miyu looked at Alex. They both nodded.  
  
"GO DARKNESS BLADE!!!!" yelled Alex.  
  
"GO LIGHT BLADE!!!!!" shouted Miyu, "Come on lets clean the slums Alex."  
  
Alex and Miyu twirled around back against back. Both of their keyblades were glowing, Alex's black and silver and Miyu's blue and silver.  
  
"Ready? Okay lets...GO!!!!" Miyu shouted, "Go meteorstrike!!!"  
  
"GO BLAZE OF MIDNIGHT!!!!" Alex yelled.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!" they both exclaimed.  
  
The shadows disappeared. Alex fell to the ground, Miyu then helped her up.  
  
"They were impressing Sephiroth. What about the other girl? Should we be watching her as well?" asked Riku.  
  
Sephiroth silently shook his head, "The other girl, Alex, opposes no threat. She shouldn't scare us."  
  
"Sephiroth are you sure. You've been wrong before." laughed the blonde hair man, "We don't want this to get ugly. I mean we also need to watch the other kid and his two pet's right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well what if they figure out about each other. We could fall, you could fail...."  
  
Sephiroth gave the man a long cold stare, "And your point is what?"  
  
"My point is what if our job is failure what do we do then?" he asked.  
  
"Easy, there is to be no failure."  
  
Alex and Miyu walked back to the orphanage when something was thrown out the window and almost toppled them. They got out just in time, but, the object turned out to be a desk and landed on Alex's leg.  
  
"OOOWWW MY LEG!!!!!! IS IT BLEEDING?!?!?" Alex screamed in pain, "Tell me is it bleeding?"  
  
Miyu looked down at Alex's leg in horror, it was bleeding. I mean not a lot but her leg bled enough to scare the crap out of somebody.  
  
"Here use this." Miyu tore a piece of the skirt she was wearing and wrapped it around Alex's wound, "Are you okay? It may sting okay?"  
  
"Alright, ow it does hurt. But did the bleeding stop?"  
  
"Yeah it did a little, but it is not as bad. It actually looks better. Come on let's go and see what is happening." Miyu suggested.  
  
Alex helped Miyu get the desk off her leg. Miyu helped her friend up and they both went inside. When they got in there they saw a man throwing things like lamps, chairs, mirrors, books, ect. Miyu couldn't believe here eyes nor could Alex. They saw the stuff coming from their room.  
  
"BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! He is tearing up the whole room!!" the blonde hair man laughed, "We'll find that diary in no time!!! Ha, ha, ha!!!"  
  
Miyu looked at the man. He didn't look like her father but it still could be. She looked teary eyed at the man.  
  
'I swear if that is him I'm going to hurt him personally.' she thought.  
  
Miyu walked up to the man and Alex followed well limped behind her. Miyu tapped the blonde hair man on the shoulder and took out her picture.  
  
"Do you know who this person is? I knew him a long time ago, and he left me. Oh and I would like to know why you are tearing up our room."  
  
The man looked down at Miyu and Alex and laughed. "No little girl I don't know who that is but I don't know why I should care. Also, it is none of your business why I'm tearing up your room."  
  
Alex was looking throughout the room to see what damage had happened. The whole place was torn to pieces. There was paper all over the place and books lying all over the place. Tables were turned over and the wardrobe closets were on their sides. Then Alex spotted Miyu's dairy lying open on the floor.  
  
"Miyu your dairy!"  
  
"Alex where is it? I need my diary!" Miyu shouted really worried.  
  
"Over there right beside the picture frame for your picture!!"  
  
Miyu ran to grab it but the man was to fast and he got it before she could ever reach it. He said something that grabbed Miyu's attention.  
(Sephiroth's main evil theme)  
  
"Master Sephiroth will be very interested in your little diary Miyu."  
  
He jumped out the window and landed on the ground safely and teleported to Sephiroth.  
  
"Here is the diary. It was hard to get she hides it before she goes anywhere."  
  
Sephiroth smiled and laughed. "Finally I can figure out where Cloud is. I have wanted to get revenge for so long.  
  
Miyu was on the floor crying, and Alex was comforting her the best she could.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?"  
(Sephiroth's main evil theme slowly dies off)  
  
A boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was standing in the door way. He was accompanied by a duck and a dog. He looked really happy, but once he saw Miyu's unhappy face he looked serious.  
  
"What the matter?" he repeated, 'Wow she is kind of cute.'  
  
"What are you looking at?" Miyu asked the boy, "Also who are you?!?! Did you also come to steal my diary? If so you are to late!!"  
  
The boy looked at Miyu and walked up to her. "I didn't come to steal a diary. The local people, well the not so local people told me that there are two girls with something that looks like this." The boy pulled out his own keyblade.  
  
"Who are you?" Miyu asked again.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora pointed to the duck and dog.  
  
"Hello." Donald quacked.  
  
"Good mornin'" Goofy welcomed.  
  
"Hello." Alex laughed, "Oh and do you mean this?"  
  
Alex held out her hand and black and silver mist began to swirl around. It appeared to be a keyblade. Miyu did the same except the mist was blue and silver.  
  
"These are our weapons against those shadow creatures." Miyu said with some happiness coming through the cracks, "We couldn't fight them with pure strength though. It took these to fight them. Master Sephiroth told us about them. He pointed us in the direction."  
  
For some reason Miyu started to dance around humming and then sung, "I'm about to find my father." She then abruptly stopped.  
  
"That was weird I wanted to dance for some strange reason. Oh well."  
  
(KINGDOM HEARTS REMIX)  
  
"Well you want to go and meet our Master Sephiroth?" Alex suggested.  
  
Sora thought for a few minuets then said, "Okay let's go. You ready for a new adventure guys?"  
  
Donald looked at Sora and replied, "Okay, sure I need something to do anyway. How about you Goofy?"  
  
Goofy looked reluctant at the question. But then he came to his senses, "Sure I'll come to."  
  
Miyu, Alex, Sora, Goofy, and Donald all were on their way to meet/see Sephiroth. 


	3. Kingdom Hearts Part 3

Kingdom Hearts Part 3  
  
As they were walking they encountered Riku. Miyu and Alex bowed but Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood their dumbstruck.  
  
"Master Riku." Alex and Miyu said together.  
  
Sora looked at Miyu and then Riku. Then he looked at Alex and then at Riku.  
  
"Master Riku??? What do you mean Master Riku?" Sora asked sarcastically.  
  
"When I'm here I'm to be called Master Riku, Sora. Unlike at home I'm a ruler here in Midgar."  
  
"Sora you did not know of our Masters?" Miyu asked, "We have two Masters. Our main Master is Master Sephiroth. Master Riku is our second one. He got here just a few days ago."  
  
Sora looked very angry you could tell he was ticked off. Donald and Goofy could tell he was very angry. How could his friend be a Master of this place and expect him to know this?  
  
"Master Riku we were just coming to visit you and Master Sephiroth." Miyu told him, "A blonde haired man was in our room and made a big mess of it. He stole my diary. Would Master Sephiroth know what to do?"  
  
Riku looked delighted at the question and answered, "Yes I think Sephiroth could do something about that." He had an evil smile on his face. Like something that should not have been there. He took out his Oblivion keyblade. "Let's test the strength of your keyblades shall we? See if you are a strong as your father, shouldn't we Miyu?"  
  
"How do you know of my father Riku!?!?!" Miyu cried, "Tell me how you know about Cloud Strife!!! I want answers!!"  
  
Riku looked at them all in disgust, then he started to swing is keyblade for he wanted a battle.  
  
"If it's a battle you want," Miyu began.  
  
", then it's a battle you get." Alex finished, "Ready Miyu?"  
  
Miyu smiled and then said, "I'm ready, to get my diary back."  
  
"Here are the stakes. If you win I give back the diary and tell you the whereabouts of you father." Riku said, "But if I win I get to keep the diary. Deal?"  
  
"It's a deal." Miyu agreed, "Come to me Light Keyblade!!! Come and fight with me. We shall beat you Riku. You are no longer my master!!!"  
  
"Come to me Darkness Keyblade. We shall help our friends in battle. Show me strength! You are also no longer my master, Riku!!!"  
  
Sora was ready to go into battle as well but Alex stopped him. She narrowed her eyes and told him, "Sora don't this is our battle not yours. Go and try to find Master Sephiroth with this map." Alex quickly flung a map over to Sora.  
  
Donald and Goofy had to practically drag Sora away from Miyu and Alex.  
  
"Come on Sora. This is not your place to be." Donald told him.  
  
"Yeah Sora, Donald is right. Come on let's go." Goofy agreed.  
  
As Sora left the battle Sephiroth and the blonde haired man came to watch the it. Miyu looked at both of them in disgust, Alex was doing the same.  
  
"Let's just start the battle already." Riku told them getting very bored.  
  
"Okay Riku but this is your downfall." Alex told him.  
  
(One Winged Angel)  
  
Riku was the first to attack, he narrowly missed Alex. Sephiroth looked pleased at the battle; the blonde haired man just laughed and said, "The boy keeps missing that girl. This is stupid, they would both be down if it was me."  
  
Miyu was just struck to the ground with one of Riku's attacks. She slowly got up, Sephiroth looking at her displeased. Blood was dripping from her mouth.  
  
"This is it Riku!!" Alex exclaimed, "You shouldn't strike down my friends."  
  
All Riku could do is smirk at what she told him. He then went to attack Miyu once again.  
  
"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Sora asked, "I think you have the map upside down Donald."  
  
"I don't have it upside down. We should be falling into a hole sometime soon." Donald replied, "Uh oh. AHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Donald was the first one to fall into the hole. Sora was looking around him, he then fell into the hole, Goofy right after him. They found Sephiroth's hideout. They slowly walked up to the black doors.  
  
Alex and Miyu were thrown to the ground seeing that their master is stronger than they thought. But Miyu and Alex weren't going to give up. They were both bleeding from the mouths; there were also a few cuts here and there.  
  
"Ugg, you won't beat us Riku. Sephiroth if you're in this too you're not our master either. You can forget the power you have here in Midgar." Alex yelled, "For you are next after Riku."  
  
Sephiroth just gave her a smile. She looked a little taken back by the smile for it scared her. Riku came charging at her, she just came back to life in time for her to miss the attack.  
  
"Ha you could never hit Alex. Whoa!!! Hey watch it pal. You could've hurt someone!!" Miyu yelled.  
  
Riku came for her with another attack. He hit her this time, she then fell backwards. Sephiroth was amazed by this boy's strength.  
  
"How can he just keep coming at them like that?" asked the blonde haired man, "He just keeps coming at them. It's scary."  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on their way to going inside the HUGE black doors.  
  
"They are kind of big don't you think?" Sora asked reluctantly, biting his bottom lip, "Also don't you think the bigger the doors the harder the boss?"  
  
Donald just looked at the doors not paying attention to what Sora said. Goofy then replied, "I guess so, but doesn't that scare anybody? It sure does scare me."  
  
"I'M TIRED OF WAITING!!! LET'S JUST GO IN ALREADY!!!!" Donald yelled.  
  
Sora and Goofy nodded in agreement.  
  
Riku was beating the two girls badly. They were both on the ground, Miyu hurt the most. Alex was coming in for another attack, Riku barley managed to escape, but was hit by Miyu.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! He didn't see that coming he needs to pay attention to both his back and his front." The blonde haired man laughed.  
  
Riku was then struck to the ground with Alex's, "BLAZE OF MIDNIGHT!!!!!! ATTACK HIM!!"  
  
Miyu and Alex were dancing for joy. But the worst was about to come. 


End file.
